With Love
by Issei
Summary: This is a MitKo fic...take place a few years after high school...a one shot...pls R/R!! New!! Sequel to this fic is added!!
1. To Him with Love

Title: To him with love  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MItko  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
Hi people! This is the first time I am writing a Mitko fic and a one shot. Hope that it is not too bad and would gladly accept all C&C  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
Some time had past since the two men had graduated from high school. One of them is holding job at a certain popular bar while the other is working his way towards a university degree. However different the both may seem, they live together in a rented apartment. The two men had known each other for some time and had shared many memories. They lead a simple life, seeing each other in the evening and mornings, yet that little time was enough for them to maintain their friendship. They always have breakfast together and then while one goes to school, the other sleeps, only to wake in the afternoon. When the other reaches home, they will then have dinner together before the other boy leaves for work at the bar. They are lives are different, yet they are bonded.  
  
[One morning]  
  
Kogure: Mitsui, time for breakfast. *Knocks on door*  
  
Kogure called out cheerfully for the other man, looking forward to another breakfast together. He had been slightly surprised that Mitsui was not at the table unlike the usually. He is always the first one there.  
  
Kogure: ^Must be really busy at the bar, or else he would not be so tire. ^ *Pause for a reply*  
  
Strangely, the room was quiet. There was no reply, not even the sound of breathing.  
  
Kogure: Mitsui? *Open the unlock door*  
  
Kogure stared at the empty bed.  
  
Kogure: ^Where is he? ^  
  
Kogure knocks on the bathroom door. (The room has attached bathroom)  
  
Kogure: Mitsui, are you in there?  
  
Still, only the echo of his voice replied. Kogure turned the doorknob, realising that it was unlocked. The door slowly swung open and he was greeted by a sparkling clean bathroom. But there was no Mitsui.  
  
Kogure: Where could he have gone?  
  
Kogure asked himself the hundredth time as he sat down at the dinning table. There was a spread of different food varieties on the table and Kogure waited for Mitsui to return as the minutes tick by. At about 7:45 am, Kogure gazed at the clock on the wall. He knows that he to start without him as he had lessons at 8:30 am. This share of the breakfast was soon consumed and after covering the foods up, he left for school, feeling a rather worried for Mitsui.  
  
[In the evening]  
  
The door to the opened and a bespectacled man entered.  
  
Kogure: I am home!  
  
Silence greeted him  
  
Kogure: I am home! *Louder*  
  
Still silence  
  
Kogure stared at the empty apartment before him; the table was still left with the covered foods untouched. Mitsui had not returned. The cold hard truth hit Kogure silently, embracing him in his arms. Deep down, Kogure realise that Mitsui will not be back. He knows that Mitsui will always keep to his promise and many years ago, he had promised to spend every beginning and ending of the day together with him. Mitsui had broken his promise and he knew that he would not return. The truth sank into him and tears fell quietly down his face. His heart was empty and alone.  
  
[Many years later]  
  
Kogure heaved a heavy luggage to the living room of the apartment that he had rented. Now that he could afford his own apartment, Kogure was moving out.  
  
One more room to clear! Kogure walked towards the room and reluctantly opened the door. The room had been left untouched for years. However, the air was not stale. In fact, it was quite fresh. Upon entering the room, Kogure saw the once white curtains, now yellowish taint with age, fluttering in the wind.  
  
Kogure: ^How long had the window been left opened? ^  
  
Kogure moved towards the table and started unpacking the stuff out from the drawer. it was done in no time, there was nothing much in this room to pack except for memories. As he stood to leave the painful memories, a sheet of paper tucked just in the corner of the room, beside the table caught his eyes. On the note was the ever-familiar handwriting. The words he used to love reading. The paper had already become yellowish and the corners of the paper appeared to have been chewed away by insects. On the note were his last words before he left. He had not left without even a goodbye.  
  
' I have to go but I promise I will be back.  
  
Love,  
  
Mitsui '  
  
  
  
A single drop of tear streaked down his face. As he wipe the silent tear from his face with the back of his left hand, a sliver band around his forth finger glittered under the evening sun.  
  
Kogure: It's too late Mitsui.  
  
  
  
OWARI!  
  
Ok this is the end of the fic.I know it is really short.but that is all I have to write.^^;;;;  
  
Hope all of u enjoyed that.. C&C are welcomed 


	2. Goodbye With love

Title: Goodbye with love  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Paring: MItko  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML (Anyone wants this? *big round puppy eyes* )  
  
1  
  
2 Please ignore any typo errors/ gammer mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
3  
  
Warning: The characters may be OOC.  
  
4  
  
Hmm.was thinking about the sequel request some time ago and thought maybe I will write it.it is kindda lame.and bad writing.well hope everyone will enjoy this.bye!  
  
5 Words in * * is action  
  
6 Words in ^ ^ is characters thinking  
  
Words in [ ] refer to the setting  
  
Words in ( ) are words by writer.^_______^  
  
[A few weeks after Kogure had moved house, Kogure's home]  
  
Kogure: I am home.  
  
Woman: Welcome back!  
  
Kogure had moved from his rented apartment a few weeks back. But after since that fateful day, not once had his mind ever left the note that he had found. No matter how hard he tried to push the words to the back of his mind, they always came haunting him. The words ' I have to go but I promise I will be back, ' kept repeating themselves like a chant, tormenting him.  
  
Woman: Are you there, Kogure? *Waves hand in front of him*  
  
Kogure: Sorry, what were you saying?  
  
Woman: So, you didn't hear a single word I have said?  
  
Kogure: Er.no.*sweat drop*  
  
Woman: Hmm.what is wrong with you these days ever since we move here you have been listless.You don't like this place?  
  
Kogure: No, I mean yes I do like it here.  
  
Woman: Then why do you look so troubled?  
  
Kogure: .  
  
Woman: Forget it. Tell me when you are ready. *Smiles*  
  
Kogure: Sorry Yukiko.  
  
Yukiko did not say another work, but only flashed Kogure a smile, a smile of faith and trust. Kogure entered his bedroom to see a set of clothes, a towel and a bathrobe placed neatly on the bed. Guilt began to creep up his heart; the very feeling that he had been trying to suppress all these weeks finally took effect on him.  
  
Kogure entered the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. The frustration in him had begun to take an edge as he talked to himself aloud.  
  
Kogure: She is so thoughtful, so trusting, what more do you want?  
  
Kogure in the mirror: Mitsui.  
  
Kogure: No, it is not!  
  
Kogure in the mirror: But haven't you been waiting all these while for him to return?  
  
Kogure: He had already left me for good.  
  
Kogure in the mirror: But he promised to return.  
  
Kogure: No more buts! I am going to forget all these and go out there to be a good husband.  
  
Kogure in the mirror: Do you think you can do it?  
  
Kogure: Yes!  
  
  
  
[Night, bedroom]  
  
Yukiko lay asleep beside him, she was breathing deeply, her eyelids twitching slightly. Kogure looked at the sleeping Yukiko. Moonlight was streaming in from the window and falling on her face, illuminating it. Her skin was soft and pale against the faint light, however thee was a hit of healthy pink on her cheeks. Her nose was high and sharp and her lips were a rosy red. It was a look of bliss, of happiness.  
  
Kogure stared at the angelic face and thought to himself how lucky he was to marry her. Yet, he felt nothing towards her. Yes, a friendship but not those towards a lover. He did not even understand why he had agreed to marry her in the first place.  
  
Kogure: ^Probably being the Mr Nice guy again. ^  
  
He had never thought of seeing Mitsui again in this lifetime, that was before seeing the note. But now, an inner fire was burning and he was hoping again to see him. But will Mitsui return?  
  
Kogure: ^He never breaks his promise. ^  
  
With the thought in mind, he finally drifted into a deep, sound sleep.  
  
  
  
[Morning, living room]  
  
Kogure: Morning. *Smile on his face*  
  
Yukiko: Morning!  
  
Yukiko placed two sets of breakfast on the table, while Kogure settle himself down at the dinning table.  
  
Kogure: Thank you.  
  
Yukiko: Welcome.  
  
Yukiko finally settled down after getting both of them a drink.  
  
Kogure: We have a gathering tonight. You know the basketball team.  
  
Yukiko: Really? Can I come along? I would love to meet your friends.  
  
Kogure: If you really want to you can come along. *Forces a smile*  
  
Yukiko: Are you sure? *eyes widen*  
  
Kogure: Yes.  
  
Yukiko: Then I will go! Thank you.  
  
She bends over and pecks Kogure gently on his cheek, leaving Kogure blushing slightly.  
  
  
  
[Inside coffeehouse]  
  
Yukiko: are they here yet?  
  
Kogure: I am still looking for them.  
  
The gang had chosen to gather at the Danny's, a place they frequent when they were teammates.  
  
Kogure: They are over there!  
  
Hanamichi: Kogure!  
  
A certain redhead waved at the bespectacled man. Kogure returned the wave with his own and walked briskly towards them. Only Hanamichi and Akagi had arrived.  
  
Akagi: Take a seat.  
  
Kogure: thanks.  
  
Hanamichi: I see that you have brought your wife a long. *Says in a teasing manner*  
  
Kogure Yes. This is Yukiko. And Yukiko this is Sakuragi and Akagi. *Blushing*  
  
Yukiko: Nice to meet the both of you.  
  
Kogure: Where are the rest?  
  
Akagi: Late as usual. *Growls*  
  
Hanamichi: The tensai is early!  
  
Rukawa: For once.  
  
Kogure: Rukawa! You are here!  
  
Hanamichi: You fox, how dare you -  
  
Rukawa: - What?  
  
Hanamichi: Ah. you.you fox how dare you cut the tensai off!  
  
Rukawa: Why not? *Shrugs*  
  
Kogure: They are still they use to. *sweat drop*  
  
Akagi: Yah, they are both in the national team and are still bickering non- stop.  
  
Kogure: What are you doing now? Still playing basketball?  
  
Akagi: No, I stopped playing after that match. Now I am an architect.  
  
Yukiko: An architect! The next time we move house, we will get you to build our house.  
  
Akagi: My pleasure.  
  
Hanamichi: Haha! Gori, you are an architect? What if the buildings in Japan start collapsing?  
  
  
  
Akagi unleash his "Gori Punch" on Hanamichi and ended the bashing with a killer stare.  
  
  
  
Akagi: Will the building collapse now?  
  
Hanamichi was in too much pain to reply and could only give Akagi a hateful glare.  
  
Hanamichi: ^Why does he always do this in public! ^  
  
Rukawa: Baka.  
  
Yukiko: Are the both of you in the first team?  
  
Hanamichi: Of course! I am the tensai! *Recovering*  
  
Rukawa reminded silent and only nodded.  
  
Yukiko: You all must be really great players!  
  
Hanamichi: Yes, I am the tensai!  
  
Akagi: You better not praise him. It adds on to his ego. See, he is floating on air again.  
  
[At the entrance of the coffeehouse]  
  
Ryota: Why won't you give a chance?  
  
Ayako: I told you a million times already!  
  
Ryota: But-  
  
Ayako: Hello Sakuragi, Rukawa, Akagi and Kogure and.and.  
  
Yukiko: Yukiko.  
  
Ayako: And Yukiko! Erm.sorry about that, I have only since you once at the wedding.  
  
Yukiko: It is ok.  
  
Hanamichi: Ryota, how come you are not saying a thing? How about greeting the tensai?  
  
Ryota: Tensai? Where?  
  
Hanamichi: Here. *Points to himself*  
  
Ryota: I still cannot find any.  
  
Rukawa: Agree.  
  
Akagi: The both are you are late! And how come the both of you are together?  
  
Hanamichi: Dating? *Teasing tone*  
  
Ayako: No! We just met on the train.  
  
Hanamichi: Yah.  
  
Kogure: So what had the both of you been doing Ayako and Miyagi.  
  
Ayako: I am manager of a sport equipment store!  
  
Ryota: .  
  
Kogure: What about you?  
  
Ryota: Working.  
  
Hanamichi: As a?  
  
Ryota: I am a primary school teacher.  
  
Everyone else: What!  
  
Hanamichi: Haha.this is amazing. *Tries to imagine Ryota teaching* hahaha  
  
Ryota: Have you all done with laughing? I knew it. *mumbles*  
  
Finally, after a long time, everyone crease laughing. But still, everyone was surprised, a once gangster turn teacher!  
  
Kogure: Wait is everyone here? Where is Haruko?  
  
Akagi: She has to work night shift.  
  
Hanamichi: What a waste. *a little disappointed* *brighten up* What about Micchy?  
  
Akagi: Don't know. Don't even know where he is now?  
  
Ryota: Me neither. Kogure?  
  
Kogure: I have lost contact with him.  
  
Yukiko: Who is he? *Curious*  
  
Ayako: He was our ace three-pointer!  
  
Hanamichi: But I told him to come!  
  
Everyone: What! You saw him? You talk to him?  
  
Hanamichi: Yah, I met him on the streets yesterday.  
  
Kogure: ^He is back. ^  
  
Ayako: How is he?  
  
Hanamichi: The same-  
  
Ryota: Here comes the devil. *Smiles*  
  
A scarred face man entered the coffee house, hands in pockets, a smug look painted on his face.  
  
Mitsui: Hello, sorry I am late, got caught in the traffic.  
  
Mitsui looked straight into Kogure's soft brown eyes. There was merely a look of recognition and nothing else.  
  
Akagi: What have you been doing, you sort of vanished.  
  
Mitsui: I went to Tokyo  
  
Hanamichi: Tokyo? For what?  
  
Mitsui: Work. So how have you been tensai?  
  
Mitsui cleverly diverts the question putting the focus off him. He saw no reason to explain where he had gone. After all, he is back now.  
  
Hanamichi: Me the tensai is great!  
  
Mitsui: I watched the Japan vs. Korea game. I was taken aback to see you and Rukawa working together. Didn't know the both of you can work so well together.  
  
Rukawa: I have no choice but to work with an idiot. *Sighs*  
  
Hanamichi: Who are you calling idiot?  
  
Rukawa: You.  
  
Hanamichi: What! How-  
  
Ryota: cut it off, you have been doing this ever since 5 years ago. Don't you get tire?  
  
Hanamichi: Why should I be called an idiot and not-  
  
Akagi: Quit making a scene. *Growls*  
  
Hanamichi: Hmp.  
  
Everyone broke into laughter at the fuming Hanamichi. It brought back so much memories to see Hanamichi like this. It was so much like the past. Memories of the past came flooding back, happy ones painful ones.  
  
  
  
The gathering carried on and they talked about the past the present and the future. They cracked jokes and shared laughter. It was a heart-warming party.  
  
Akagi: well I guess that is all for tonight.  
  
Kogure: Yah, keep in contact everyone.  
  
Hanamcihi: When is the next one?  
  
Can we exculed him in the next one? *point to hanamcihi*  
  
Ayako: I don't mind.  
  
Ryota: Fine!  
  
Mitsui: Haha, great idea, Rukawa.  
  
Yukiko: Good night all. Nice meeting all of you. *Smile and wave*  
  
Everyone: Good night. *Waves back*  
  
Kogure took a last glance at Mitsui as he retreated into the back lane and became nothing more than a shadow in the darkness of the night.  
  
Kogure: ^Mitsui. ^  
  
Yukiko: Interesting lots of friends you have, especially the red head.  
  
Kogure: Yes, indeed *deep in thoughts*  
  
  
  
[Kogure's house]  
  
Yukiko: I will take a bath first.  
  
Kogure: Sure.  
  
Kogure reached into his pocket to pull out a slip of paper after yukiko had entered the bathroom. On it scibbled a familiar handwriting, a writinghe had known so well, on it scibbled Mitsui's contact number.  
  
Kogure: ^ Should I give him a call? ^  
  
Kogure stared at the paper for a while fore coming to a decision.  
  
  
  
[At home]  
  
Mitsui: Yes? Mitsui speaking.  
  
Kogure: Hello, Kogure here.  
  
Mitsui: Yes?  
  
Kogure: Can I speak to you now? Face to face.  
  
Mitsui: Now? It is already midnight.  
  
Kogure: You do not want to then?  
  
Mitsui: Why not like this. We will meet at the park, 8 p.m., the one that we always go to.  
  
Kogure: All right, thank you.  
  
Mitsui: Bye.  
  
Mitsui hanged up the phone. He had anticipated the call. He knew that Kogure would want an explanation and the one that he gave during the meeting was not enough. Mitsui sat quietly on the sofa, compose. It had been so painful to go to Tokyo and more so to return only to find Kogure married.  
  
Mitsui: ^But his wife is really pretty and she suited him perfect. ^  
  
  
  
The line when dead and Kogure looked forward to tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
[Next day. Flea market]  
  
Mitsui looked through the accessories on display as if he was searching for something among them. After sometime, he reached out and picked up a sliver band from among the pile of rings.  
  
Mitsui: How much is this?  
  
Mitsui paid for the ring and slipped it onto his middle finger of his left hand.  
  
  
  
[At the park, 8 p.m.]  
  
Kogure paced up and down, waiting impatiently for the arrival of his target. He had been anticipating the moment for the whole day and had actually arrived half an hour before the meeting time. Kogure glared at his watch nervously for the hundredth time of the night.  
  
Kogure: ^It is already eight. ^  
  
Mitsui: Am I late?  
  
Kogure: No, I am early.  
  
Mitsui: So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Kogure: I think you won me an explanation.  
  
Mitsui: Explanation?  
  
Kogure: yes. Why did you left without a word?  
  
Mitsui: it is not important anymore is it?  
  
Kogure: It is important, at least to me.  
  
Mitsui: You cannot change anything can you even if you know? You are married and should just be a good husband.  
  
Kogure: But I need to know. Don't you love me anymore?  
  
The Kogure before him took Mitsui aback. The one he knew was never this vocal.  
  
Mitsui: Kogure look here.  
  
Mitsui raises his left hand, allowing the sliver band to catch the moonlight and glitter in the dark of the night.  
  
Kogure: Engagement ring?  
  
Mitsui: yes. I am with someone I like now. Actually, I have been back for more than a year, maybe even before you were married. But I was afraid to look you up, afraid oi will hurt you with the truth. So, I hide away from all of you so that I will not have to break the news to you and hurt you.  
  
Kogure: Then why did you appear again?  
  
Mitsui: I met Sakuragi on the streets the day before the meeting and he told me that you were married. And so, I thought that you have forgotten about me. Don't you see, it is all too late.  
  
Kogure: I understand now. It had been a while, Mitsui Hisashi. Nice meeting you again. Remember to invite me to your wedding.  
  
Mitsui: Kogure: I am sorry if I hurt you again but it is just too late now.  
  
Kogure: Thank you for coming. Ja  
  
Kogure bid his goodbye and walked away with quick small steps, not waiting for Mitsui to say another word. Another word would cause him more pain and more tears. Silently a single drop of tears streaked down his face.  
  
Kogure: Goodbye, Mitsui *whispered*  
  
  
  
Mitsui: ^Goodbye Kogure. ^  
  
Mitsui stood alone as he watched Kogure's shadow faded into the darkness. He did not want to hurt him, but he had to. He had to destroy all his hopes now that he was married. How could he break up his family and lead him on in a relationship that had no future. Mitsui slipped the ring off his finger and watched as the ring dropped onto the hard gravel road.  
  
Mitsui: Goodbye. Goodbye Kogure, my love.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Hmm.finally finish this fic.hope the ending wasn't too boring or lame.and hope all of you have enjoyed! C&C's are very welcome and highly appreciated! 


	3. An End With Love

Title: An End With Love  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Issei  
  
Genre: Yaoi (POV Mitsui??)  
  
Paring: MitKo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sdfic ML if anyone wants this, just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me..dun sue!!  
  
Warning: Hmm. not a happy ending.  
  
Writer's Note: Hi, I wrote this in a spur of the moment, so it is not very good. Didn't know if it was right to post this.it is quite useless?? It is a very short fic but I guess it will put an end to the "With Love" series making up the last past of the story. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this short fic and do leave me some C&Cs.  
  
Mitsui stood alone in the dark watching the retreating figure of his beloved. Look that was all that he could now. All hopes had been dashed, dashed by his harsh words, dashed by the very lies he cooked up. The reason behind all these was simply because he did not want to see him hurt in their relationship which bore no future. It was just like knocking your head against the wall knowing that it will hurt. The darkness like a shawl wrapped tightly around him, even the pale street light was unable to penetrate. His mind was blank. His eyes only registered the shadows of the man. How he had wished that he could give him one last hug. How he wished that their end was not that bitter. He had hoped for a happy ending when he had returned from Tokyo. He had returned with the thought of reunion. Yet, his heart was torn apart at the very sight of him with her. Why, why, haven't he waited for him? Didn't he say that he would be back? Why! Yet who was he to lament the fact, he was the one who had chose to gave him up, he was the one who left.  
  
Mitsui walked silently along the road home. A small drizzle had started; the soft rain hit his face and a coolness spread across it, yet it was unable to match the cold in his heart. His heart, was dead like the autumn leaves that laid on the floor now. His eyes were watering. Was it the rain or was it his tears? He didn't know. The two had blended so well it was hard to know. Mitsui recalled the last time he cried, it was a long time ago, in high school, when he cried to return to basketball. It brought back many painful memories. He remembered that time, when Kogure held him by his shirt and hurled angry words at him, unlike the usual mild tempered boy. It had come to him with more shock than anything. He didn't know that his unfulfilled promise was that important to anyone other than himself. And after that, everything else was still going the right way, even when one of them continued studying while the other goes out to work.  
  
Then came the time when he had to leave and damn why did he have to go. Why, he had asked him, he had demanded to know, he had wanted an explanation. But how was he to tell him that he had leave to stop the hounding of people from the other side of the world, the dark side. Working in a bar, not only include serving beers and alcohol, there was more, it was knowing the people from the other world, the other world he had managed to leave and he did not want to fall back in because he knew that if he was to do so, he will never come out from it alive. You could say that he left to save his skin; you could say he left because he was simply too selfish. He did not want to mix with these people anymore. No, he did not want.  
  
He was luckily, during the few years in Tokyo, he had managed to avoid the people from the dark side like plague and found a job in a restaurant. The pay was not too bad and he had managed to save a little. Yet, he had always kept the bespectacled boy in his mind. Mitsui opened the door to his rented apartment. The key turned with a click and he pushed the door opened. He threw the bunch of keys on the glass table and it landed with a soft "ping". Mitsui collapsed into the couch and from his back pocket drew out his wallet. He flipped opened and stared at its content. Right there, was a photo of his beloved. Day and night, as he slogged away at the restaurant, he always had him with him, with him in his heart always. Many a times he had wanted to return. Yet, he was afraid. Afraid to find that Kogure was with someone else, hence he held back and stayed in that restaurant.  
  
Finally, after 3 years or so, he thought it was time to go back, haunted with the fact that Kogure might still be waiting for him. The thought made him guilty yet, it kept his heart light. With the thought in mind, he came back and then all hopes were unfulfilled. As he arrived at the apartment they once shared, he saw a woman with him hand in hand and they both looked happy. Both of them looked happy, happy to leave the apartment, to pursue their own lives and leave behind them the past. And all that he shared with Kogure was the past. He was going to leave the past behind then and Mitsui stood in a corner watching, his heart wretched. Eventually he watched the truck drive away and quietly he returned to their apartment, the locks had not being changed. Mitsui had entered the apartment, but no longer was he greeted by Kogure's smile and the smell of breakfast, no longer was there the couch which they had shared so many memories. Gone was everything, leaving the room empty and bare. His soul resemble that of the room, it had become a blank, a deep sense of emptiness bind his heart. He was never as lonely as then. He had lived on hopes and dreams no that the bubble had burst; he had nothing to depend on. He was alone by himself again, like the time when he was injured, but now the feeling was ten times worse.  
  
Countless times he had returned to the apartment wanting to relish he moments they had shared before, but like the many times before, it was the same emptiness that crept into his heart. He knew it was useless yet he tried again and again. It was his only hope left. Then on that fateful evening, he met Sakuragi, one of the many people he wanted to avoid. He had not want to let people know he had returned, least of all Kogure. How was he to face up to him? He was not ready. Yet, he made up his mind the night before to go to the gathering, he had to face up to it, to stop all the nonsense that was going on. He had to cut off all relationships that were hanging; he had to cut himself off from this senseless chase of a false dream. And he did, indeed and cruelly he did and his knife turned into a sword and cut both himself and his love deep. It had all ended, there was no return, there was no hope. He had put an end to his dream, the very dream that they once shared.  
  
  
  
Owari!  
  
Do give me your comments!  
  
Issei_kun_@hotmail.com 


End file.
